All this (Sexual tension)
by Sueasan
Summary: Jane and Lisbon playing one of Jane's mind-games at work until Lisbon gets an idea. She wants to beat him! So she tries to use her women weapons. Slightly M for sexual tension. Hope you'll like it.


**All this (Sexual tension)**

„**Jane?"**

„**Jane?"**

„**Jane?! ****Where the hell ****are you?" Stupid Jane, always playing games.**

„**Lisbon. Why so angry?" with a cup of tea he came from kitchen. **

**It wasn't the usual day at the FBI. Fischer and Cho went looking for some new evidence to their actual case, which was quite complicated. They're looking for the serial killer for weeks now. Wiley helped Abbot with some IT issues, not interesting at all. Well there was almost nobody in the office. Just me and Jane.**

**And then, there was one other little fact. It was 5 p.m. and Jane still didn't tell me anything. Well anything about his genius plan for tonight, he just told her that he'd need me tonight. Nothing more specific.**

„**Lisbon. Lisbon? Thinking about something? What's wrong?" I hated him for the smirk on his face. He knew exatly what this was about. He knew I wanted to ask what are we going to do tonight. He knew that he made me wait the whole day, so why playing stupid? Well, he might not know everything about me. I' ll give him a lesson. My mind can play games too. So, don't be that cocky mr. I-am-the-on-who-can-read-your-mind.**

„**You know what Jane? Nevermind.'' I started doing my paperwork again, knowing,that he wouldn't just leave it this way. He just didn't expect this kind of reaction. He knows me and I know his mind. Normally, I'd shout at him or say something to sound angry. But now, I am the calm lady. I can handle this.**

„**Oh come on, you have to be curious." He came to me to see my face, studying my expression he smiled again. Bingo! I knew he was going to tell me that he can see exactly what I'm doing.**

„**No." Cold, simple answer. Lisbon, calm down, you can handle this. Can I? He pressed his mouth next to my ear, so he can whisper.**

„ _**Teresa**_**, don't try to beat me. You know I can see through ****you and your lovely brain here." He touched my head slightly with his fingers. My heartbeat fasten, he must've noticed. But I won't give up so easily, still I am a woman and he is a man. Convincing myself to calm down and keep the **_**whatever**_** expression on my face. I stood up making him make a few steps further from me, looking at me with surprised face. **

"**You know **_**Patrick**_**.." I stepped a little closer not breaking the eyecontact. " You forget one little thing.." I touched his ear with my mouth, which actually send me a shiver down my whole spine. Concentrate! I warned myself. Once you are a part in this game, you can't let him win! So, I continued. "Maybe, I can't beat your mind, but I can beat your **_**body**_**." I swear I heard a groan coming from his chest. Then I placed a very, very small kiss under his ear, barely touching him. **

**I stepped back to my working place and started doing paperwork again, trying so hard to not look back at him. He must look quite funny and breathless. I can imagine the super-surprised look on his face.**

_**Bravo Teresa, looks like you won!**_** I smiled. Even though I didn't know that I had this competitive and daring part in me. And I must admit, I liked being different and provocative for once. Wait, **_**provokative.**_** I didn't look seductive. Did I? I didn't have my**_** whatever**_** expression on, when I realized what I've done. Jesus, I must look like a …**

" _**Teresa Lisbon**_**, are you trying to seduce me?" Whispering again to my ear. I didn't even realize that he was so close again. I was so damned. Damn you Jane! I heard my heart beating really fast and the wave of blush coming on my cheeks. We were still at the FBI office!**

" **Shut up. Do you really think that low of me? We're at work for god sake!" Well, that didn't go well.**

" **So, if we weren't at work…" Yeah, there it was. Jane's triumphal face. Great.**

" **Just shut up! You seriously don't believe that, do you?" A serious desperate feeling arrived to my head. Obviously, I was the freaking one here, blushing. He was wearing his usual grin on his face, his eyes entertained by my behavior. Damn it really! I won't play games with him anymore.**

" **I don't know, you tell me." Cocky, provocative voice. How familiar. He made his way to look straight into my eyes. Smirking at me.**

"**Don't be childish." I cut him off. But I was sure as hell that I wasn't convincig at all. He must see it in my eyes. Even I could see a little bit of lust in his. Yeah **_**lust.**_** We have chemistry and we know that. Both of us. That's why we can have a lot of fun together.**

"**You started this game."**

"**And you started making games years ago!" Yeah. I needed to protect myself from being pushed in the corner. He knew how to make me feel guilty. But come on, it was true, his mind-games started years ago.**

" **Never **_**this **_**kind of games **_**Teresa.**_**" He poited out, sitting back on his couch. **

" **Bite me." The last drop of shame was gone. The distance between us was acceptable, my heartbeat was normal. Everything was back to normal, I tried to convince myself. And of course, he won. **

" _**And now.."**_** he put his cup on the table **_**" with my empty hands.."**_** Ok, so it's not over yet. Why making me think about touching me with his hands. Why making me think of **_**that**_**? The blushing was back. **_**".. the real game can get started."**_** I turned around to look at him, smirking again, of course.**

" **What do you mean?" Confused. That was the word that expressed my feelings.**

" **Don't preted that you don't know." His hand traced on my arm, making me feel like heaven.**

" **You said never **_**this**_** kind of games!" His hand was moving on my neck, then on my chest and over my breasts. I started breathing heavily.**

" **Jane what are you doing? We are at work!" I sighed.**

" **So, it's true that you would seduce me if we weren't at work?" He smirked and the triumphal look was on again.**

" **You mind-controlling bastard." I protested but it was useless. He knew he was right and that made my loss even bigger. He slid his hand under my shirt, to touch my breasts slightly.**

" _**Patrick, **_**you really should stop right now. " I felt my wetness on my panties.**

" **So, we're back to Patrick now.." He kissed me gently on my neck and then stopped. "You should probably look forward to my plan for tonight. After **_**all this.**_**" **

" **But you still didn't tell me anything about it!" Yeah, he didn't. But now it doesn't matter, I'll definitely look forward to it. After **_**all this.**_** I smiled and continued with the paperwork.**

" **You'll love it." He stated and left the office, going straight to the kitchen. I guess he needed more tea after **_**all this.**_


End file.
